


Feeling Strong

by orphan_account



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Discrimination, Gen, Hybrids, Science Fiction, Social Issues, fancy schmancy dinner party, i just wanted to post something so here ya go, this is like in the future but i dunno when lmao, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Andy Lee is hosting his monthly charity ball when an unwelcome guest catches his eye - and not in a good way.





	Feeling Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, hello - I'm not in the Shinhwa fandom anymore, nor have I been for the past, uh, I'd say two years or so, but I've got all these old fics piling up in my drafts and thought I'd at least share what I've already written. Some important information regarding this universe would be:
> 
> \- the population of the world is divided evenly between normal humans, and those who are a combination of human and canis DNA  
> \- those with canis DNA are generally discriminated against, and have less rights than normal humans  
> \- those with canis DNA are required by law to wear a collar around their neck that will deliver a debilitating (non-fatal) shock if the person wearing it gets too angry (which is shown by a small light on the collar - green is normal, yellow is the middle ground and if a red light persists then the shock is delivered)  
> \- those with canis DNA have heightened senses, unnaturally-colored eyes, fangs and the ability to grow and retract claws (usually without thinking about it)  
> \- those with canis DNA do NOT have animal-like ears, tails or any other more animal-like features
> 
> That's about all I can think of at the moment! Andy is a normal human, and Jun Jin is one of those with canis DNA. This was originally supposed to include all the Shinhwa members, but I forgot the other stories (never wrote them down), and all I had of this universe was a Jindy portion, so, there you have it. Hope you enjoy!

  Green flashes under his collar, sickly. It serves as a warning. One that Andy is not going to take likely because _there shouldn't be an animal in his establishment_. 

  He's apologizing to the monarch he was having a conversation with, politely bidding adieu and switching himself for a friend to keep them entertained. Carefully placing his champagne glass on the table and adjusting his appearance he starts walking over. 

  Not even the confidence that came with his power could help him now. 

  Andy stopped as their head turned, gulping at the flash of a pearly white fang. Their lupine gold eyes catch in the fluorescent chandelier glow. While they don't yet see him, he's frozen in place. 

  Fear once again gives way to anger. The warmth under his skin is electric, a charge to push him back into action, and Andy completes his circuit at the end of the line. He's standing across from this...this _intruder_ , the only thing separating them being the table laden with expensive foods and rich drink. He places his hands against the cloth-covered edge and clears his throat.

  Gold meets brown, and he suppresses the shiver it immediately sends down his spine. 

  "What are you doing here?"

  "What?"

  Andy can practically feel the rage bleeding into his veins, like its a physical thing, leeching from the back of his neck and sparking across his ribs. He has no urge to maintain politeness.

  "What are you doing here, animal?" No, he is not sorry for using the derogatory term, even when the stranger's eyes narrow and their easy smile slides into something a little more lopsided. "This is a private event."

  No one has noticed them yet.

  "Oh, I'm sorry. They just let me in so I assumed it was a party for the people," he says, sly grin now adorning his features. The man - animal, _animal_ \- balances against the table with one hand, looking at Andy with complacence. "My bad."

  Andy grits his teeth. 

  "Get. Out."

  He stares, and for a brief moment Andy feels some sense of fright slashing through his resolve. If they attacked...

  "Out." he repeats, the firmness of the order betrayed by a barely there hitch to his breath.

  "Alright, alright. I'm leaving." 

  Pushing themselves off the table with enough force to shake the china and silverware the stranger starts taking deliberate steps to the ornate double doors. Andy wonders if he saw him flinch. He thinks they did, judging by the way that _thing_ turns around and smirks while loosening his shirt around his neck. Out pops the collar - _yellow_. Fang slides against lower lip before Andy notices they're waving. 

  Making a big show in the middle of _his_ event. 

  When he actually reaches the doors more and more people are staring. No one is standing in the space between the two of them, a wide line stretching from Andy to the unwelcome guest.

  They leave.

  "Shut the door!" Andy yells, like a petulant child being refused a toy. He even stomps his foot in a sign of annoyance.

  "Of course!"

  And they're back again, calling and peeking their head into the hall. 

  "I'm sure you don't want to let anymore dogs in. Goodbye."

  The door slams shut and the music stops. 

  He's humiliated.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. - A more comedic bit that I didn't feel like extending. Jun Jin's POV during this encounter.
> 
>  
> 
>   He's bluffing. He's bluffing so hard right now and he thinks - he hopes - that they haven't noticed. 
> 
>   Jun Jin is so nervous that his palms are sweating. His palms! That never happens, and in an effort to wipe them - in this case, one of them - without it being noticeable, he simply places it on the banquet table and acts, well, confident.
> 
>   Which is the exact opposite of what he is. 
> 
>   He is by no means confident, and simply found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time because this guy is scary. The guy looking at him like some sort of vile intruder (which he is intruding, but Jun Jin doesn't think himself disgusting...maybe he forgot to wash up or something). 


End file.
